Loving you
by CidVII
Summary: Ukitake wants to make Rukia his lieutenant and there undergos complications on the way. Suck at summarys! The rating will go up, so watch out. RUKIA X UKITAKE. ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Ukitake was enjoying the nice breeze the wind was giving today in Seretei, it was nice and relaxing. As he was getting the breeze he watched his men and woman do their daily routines and jobs givin, but he had his eye a very special recruit that he had…and that was Rukia Kuchiki. He simply adored her. If Byakuya knew of this he would probably be furious, Ukitake was planning making Rukia his lieutenant, her abilities are about at that level now, she would very happy to hear it.

Rukia was doing her paperwork and finishing up some assignments intill Captain Ukitake called her in to his office. Rukia flash stepped over there and stood in the room standing still and petite, waiting for what he has to say or whatever. Rukia had to admit, she was a bit nervous and shy everytime Ukitake called her to his office…

Ukitake turned his chair around so he was facing her, he looked at her just standing there so petite and cute with a flushed face.

"Rukia! It so good to see you after your last mission," Ukitake said cheerfully smiling at her as she just nodded and smiled with thanks. "Anyhow I wanted to talk to you about something, please take a seat right here next to me," Ukitake said getting up and sitting down on one of the jade green couches that were across from eachother.

"So there's a Captains get together party going on for the new Captain of Squad 3, I would be so glad if you went with me as my lieutenant. You see this is going to be a very fun event since all Captains and Lieutenants are going to be there. It's optional, well not really if you think about it."Ukitake said with his fatherly smile and sweet brown eyes. Rukia smiled with joy and him call her as lieutenant, plus sounds like lots of fun, Renji told her about those parties he says there really cool, since there's games and lots of stuff you can do there.

Plus Rukia would never turn Ukitake down. She looked up into his eyes as he looked back into hers.

"I would love to."She said blushing at the way she sounded. She sounded as if he asked her out on a date. He probably thinks she's weird or something now. But what he said next…

"You're so cute Rukia, thanks to."Ukitake said rustling her hair a bit while Rukia blushed in embarrassment, at his soft warm large hands on her head.

When Rukia was done with everything she got up and was ready to go, she started walking intill someone held her hand.

"Hey I'll walk you home."Ukitake said smiling sweetly the smile which no women can resist. Rukia gazed at him for a moment and then smiled back the smile which no man can resist. As they were walking they talked about things and joked on about funny stuff.

Ukitake just adored Rukia.

Rukia laughed at the funny things he was saying. Ukitake stopped at her room door.

"Well goodnight Rukia, I'll see you tomorrow. Have goodnights sleep from all that paperwork."Ukitake said smiling. "You to Ukitake-taicho."Rukia said smiling.

In the other room someone was listening to their little conversation going on and that person was very angry because his beauty sleep was taken away from him!

* * *

><p>The next morning Rukia awoke and got ready for her shinigami duties. She went downstairs and stood in the dining hall with her brother Byakuya Kuchiki. She began eating and soon went off to her duties, but before she left her brother gave her a note to give to Ukitake.<p>

She flash stepped to Ukitake's office and knocked on the door asking for permission to enter.

"Enter."Ukitake said. Getting to see rukia is joy.

"My brother asked me to give this to you."Rukia bowed and handed him the note accidently brushing over his hand by doing so. She blushed furiously in embarrassment at doing so.

"Thank you," He smiled up at her she bowed and was about to leave intill. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something, come with me."He said smiling as he began to walk out of his office and to his yard to where his big koi fish pond was and to where you can very all the shinigami.

"Here sit with me."He said smiling as they sat under a tree.

"So Rukia tell me, how would you feel if you were my lieutenant?"Ukitake questioned smiling at her as she played with a small flower intill she heard him say that and looked up at him with her big bright purple eyes.

"That would be an honor to work at your side Ukitake-taicho, why?"Rukia asked blushing as he stared at her. God his stare was so intoxicating for Rukia.

"Um Ukitake taicho?" Rukia blushed.

"I was just asking. Is that so bad Rukia?"He chuckled as she flushed in embarrassment. Just when he was having a moment with her, one of those messenger dudes pops up and tells him about a captains meeting that's going to start in five minutes.

"Hm, well Rukia I'll pick you up at six, is that okay?"Ukitake said smiling. "Yeah."Rukia smiled as he smiled back and went off.

Ukitake was walking to the meeting hall doors, intill Byakuya stood in front of him.

"Ukitake what do you think you're doing?"Byakuya asked in a death tone. "Whatever do you mean?"Ukitake said smiling. "You know what I'm talking about, why are you going against my word?"Byakuya said. "Can we talk about this later, Captain Kuchiki?"Ukitake said. Byakuya just flashed his haori and started walking into the meeting hall doors.

"What I'm I going to do about him?"Ukitake said.

* * *

><p>Rukia was fixing up her desk and finishing her last assignments, when Captain Ukitake came in with a coughing fit.<p>

"Are you alright?"Rukia asked as she walked over to his desk.

"I'm fine."He said drinking some green tea.

"Well here are the last of my papers all you need to do is put your signature on every one."Rukia said laying the stack of papers on his desk.

"You are a really hard worker Rukia, that's what I like most about you."Ukitake smiled as Rukia's eyes went big in shock. Rukia just nodded and left home.

Ukitake layed back in his seat and sighed as he watched Rukia's small structure leave the room, not knowing at all that her fate was going to be changed.

* * *

><p>And six o clock came and Rukia was so nervous because she didn't what she was supposed to wear, so she just left on her shinigami outfit. Ukitake knocked on her door and she came out with the same clothes he saw her wearing this morning. Ukitake was dressed in a dark green Yukata with a blue obi wrapped around him, his hair was nicely brushed back and neatly done, and he was holding a small little barrel in his arm.<p>

"I forgot to tell you Rukia, but were having the party in a hot springs, I just barely found out about an hour ago, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."Ukitake said smiling. "Oh well okay, I'm gonna go get dressed into a Yukata I'll be right back, here come inside."Rukia said letting him in and sitting him on her bed.

Rukia went into her bathroom and dressed into a violet Yukata with a yellow obi, she combed her hair nicely and she was just gorgeous. She came out from the bathroom and greeted Ukitake with a bit of a flushed.

"Well how do I look?"Rukia asked as Ukitake turned around to look at her. Her hair was so nicely brushed and her Yukata made her eyes beam lighter, and the way she was standing, she look so beautiful.

"You look beautiful."Ukitake said as rukia blushed and nodded her head in thanks.

"Hey you know what; my brother told me he was going to this event, so we should walk together since we're going to the same place."Rukia said as her and Ukitake stood in the living room waiting for Byakuya. Byakuya came down wearing an expensive dark blue Yukata with light blue obi, his hair was down from the Kensaikin and was brushed very well.

"You look great Nii-sama."Rukia said in amazement. Byakuya nodded and looked to her to Ukitake. "So assume you asked Rukia to the event, Captain Ukitake?"Byakuya said closing his eyes. "That right, how did you know?"Ukitake joked as Byakuya opened his eyes.

"A guess."

"Rukia! So you managed to get a chance come to the event!"Renji shouted as he chuckled. "Yeah I did, so where is that chappy game you were talking about?"Rukia said in excitement and then ran with Renji off to the game.

"I guess this is the perfect time to talk."Ukitake said as he walked off to the hot springs while Byakuya followed.

"You want to make Rukia your lieutenant?"Byakuya said as he sat in the warm water. "Yeah. Rukia is a very hard worker, she turns in her assignments on time and there correct. Here skills have gotten better; she's even close to reaching Bankai."Ukitake said sweetly as he relaxed in the hot spring. Byakuya just looked at the white haired man.

"It is very dangerous," Ukitake said. "Then why do want her become your lieutenant?"Byakuya said as Ukitake just looked at him. "Because she's worked hard to earn that spot, believe me it was hard for me to decide to put her in that spot."Ukitake said hardening his stare. "We will see what the head captain Yamamoto has to say to this arrangement…"Byakuya trailed off. "Until then don't mention anything to Rukia."Byakuya said and got out as well as Ukitake. "Why does he have to be so mean all the time, just give me a break?"Ukitake said sinking his head under water.

Rukia was having so much fun playing all the games, but where was Ukitake; she had taken off so quick because of Chappy. He was the one who invited her. Rukia went off to the men's hot springs, well she sneaked, she peaked in to see Ukitake in the water relaxing, she was going to approach him intill she saw her brother getting out of the hot springs. Rukia just decided that he was just enjoying his time and went off to her hot spring all alone since all the women were drunk or still drinking. What she didn't know was that the hot springs were together.

She slowly took her towel off and set it on the rock behind her and just relaxed in the hot spring. _I love hot springs so much, too bad Nii-sama doesn't have one at the mansion,_ Rukia thought and sighed. There was so much steam covering her body that nobody could really see her bare body.

As Ukitake was getting out he had accidently got lost, so he started walking around trying to find his way back and ended up stumbling upon Rukia. He covered his eyes as Rukia didn't even notice since she had fallen asleep.

"She's asleep."Ukitake said. He went over to her to try to wake her up, but… he accidently slipped and fell on her and in the process…he woke her up.

"Ukitake-taicho…"Rukia said in panic but trailed off. "Uh…I'm so sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to, you were asleep and I was trying to wake you, but it seems I slipped on your soap."Ukitake said in embarrassment and then chuckled. He got off her and handed her, her towel above her. Rukia was so shocked and was blushing a lot. Ukitake may be a sick man, but he was pretty muscular. I mean she couldn't get her eyes off him when they went to that beach festival; after all she was the one who invited him.

Rukia sighed and took the towel from him and wrapped it around her body and Ukitake helped her out carefully.

"Hm, I had got lost."Ukitake chuckled as his face became flushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't know the hot springs were together."Rukia said wrapping her towel around her tighter since it was pretty cold. Ukitake took of his robe and handed it to her.

"Here take it."He said as she looked up into his bright hazel colored eyes and he looked back into her purple ambers.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>You know I actually really like this couple, but when I went to go look at the stories of them there are not that many, so I was like T.T This was actually a very quick thing I was doing, I didn't expect it to get this long, I'm planning on continuing it...maybe if I have any cool ideas for this cute couple. The story is a little crappy from my like of energy, but the next story is going to be longer and better. I'm planning on making their relationship slow, it may seem like their going to be together already, but this was very quick so i just wanted there to be a plot to get the story started and stuff. Actually you know what I was going to draw a doujinshi of this story, but I still am not sure.<strong>

**Oh and check out my other story of Rukia x Byakuya it called 'The Onsen'.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia's Pov

I awoke to Nii-sama in my room, he was sitting down with a very stern look on his face he was looking right at me and I looked back at him. Today was the day, I knew would come.

The Talk.

"Rukia we need to talk."He said as I stood up sitting down on my bed. "Rukia you see, I care for you very deeply, you're my sister and I look out for you. There are many dangerous things in the world that are out there and I try my very best to keep those things from hurting you. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do, I lost Hisana and I can't lose you."Nii-sama said looking straight at me in the eye, his eyes watery. "But Nii-sama one day you're going to have to let me go."I said. "Rukia I know, but when that day comes…you will already be married and I will be alone again…"Nii-sama trailed off as his head lowered and tears began to come down those deep blue eyes. "You'll meet someone too; you just have to let yourself out there. What about Unohana? You guys get along."I smiled. "Unohana…"Nii-sama trailed off. "Rukia," Nii-sama said looking up at me with tears still falling down. "If you became Ukitake-taichou fukitachou, do you promise me you won't get hurt?"Nii-sama said. I looked at Nii-sama and thought about it, I couldn't promise that, but I could promise I'll stay alive.

"I promise I'll stay alive, but I can't promise that I won't get hurt."I said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I give my permission for you to become his Fukitaichou."Nii-sama sighed out. I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him.

Signing papers and completing papers I had to do, I think doing paperwork is fun, but I just can't help, but remember what happened last night. How did I fall asleep in the hot springs and did Ukitake-taichou see me naked? I just hope he doesn't remember since Kyouraku-taicho got him drunk, poor taichou. Why am I even thinking of him? It wouldn't hurt to go see him or check on him. And why am I blushing!

Ukitake's pov

My head hurts so much. I don't even want to get up or go to the office. That damn Shunsui he knows how end up from liquor, I probably looked like a total idiot there. I managed to get up and get dressed into my shihakusho and Captains haori. I have the worsest head ache from last night, all I want to do is curl up and fall asleep in my comfortable bed. I could take the day off, but I really need to talk to Rukia about something.

I was napping on the couch in my office intill there was a knock at my door in the office. "Come in."I said sitting up while massaging my head.

"Ukitake-taicho, I'm sorry if I disturbed you," I recognized the voice of the person who was talking, it was Rukia. I looked up to her, her cheeks were flushed red and she was looking right at me with a worried look.

"What's wrong Rukia?"I said getting up and looking her in the eye. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you were alright from last night, I mean you did drink a lot and did some crazy things, I would never picture you doing in a million years."Rukia said looking away for a moment and then into my eyes.

"I…just…wanted to see if you were okay."Rukia said blushing. "Thank you Rukia, but are you all right? I mean you're really flushed, do you have a fever?"I said putting my hand on her forehead which made her blush more.

Rukia's Pov

I was feeling so sad at that moment talking to Ukitake-taichou; I was worrying about the talk me and Nii-sama had and how hurt he would be about the seat of being fukitachou. I didn't recognize what I did intill it happened. Tears began to fall and then I hugged Ukitake! I cried into his haori as my head rest on his strong chest, I couldn't control myself I just...

"Rukia…"He trailed off as I hugged him as he sat me down on the couch. "What's wrong Rukia?"Ukitake-taichou said as I looked up at him, his eyes went wide with worry of seeing me the way I was. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't help myself, I've just been so stressed out about the whole ordeal of becoming your fukitaichou," I didn't mean to tell him about it, but then he grabbed my arms softly. "Rukia I never meant to make you stressed about it. I just asked you about it, well I've been asking you for all these years."He said his expression softening. "Nii-sama was talking to me about it and just made me sad about what he said. He said I can become your Fukitaichou, but I made a promise to him that I will live and not die in the spot as being your Fukitaichou."I said strongly while sucking up the tears and looking deep in to his hazel pools.

"Rukia I would never let anything happen to you even if you weren't my fukitaichou."Ukitake said looking deep into my eyes as I looked deep into his. God it felt like a staring competition, I wanted bust up laughing, but I didn't want to ruin the moment we were having. What am I going about now?

Ukitake's Pov

Rukia was hurting. I had no idea I put that much pressure on her, I looked at her as she looked at me, the moment felt right for me to do it. Just...

Authors Pov

Just when Ukitake and Rukia were having a moment of Captain to Subordinate, that stupid messenger dude has to pop up and say there's a Captains meeting starting in a few minutes. Ukitake looked to the Messenger dude with a hardened look and nodded and then the messenger dude disappeared.

"Come to my house later we'll talk alright, but I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing eachother in the Captains hall."Ukitake said looking back to Rukia with a soft expression. "Alright."Rukia said.

"We are to be discussing of Rukia Kuchiki's promote to Fukitaichou, now Ukitake-taichou tell me of her standards for the level of Fukitaichou."Yamamoto-taichou said as Ukitake stood his place and spoke.

"Yes, Rukia is a very strong willed person, she completes every assignment that's given to her without any complaints, she works well with recruits and she's already at level of reaching Bankai. Her Zanpaktou skills are very strong and her kido is excellent."Ukitake said. "She's excellent."He whispered to himself.

"Does everyone agree to this, to let her take the test to fukitaichou?"Yamamoto-taichou questioned opening his eyes and looking at everyone in the room. Nobody said anything. Ukitake looked to Byakuya and Byakuya looked to him and nodded closing his eyes.

Ukitake smiled.

"As of tomorrow she will begin the exam, but first I would like to hear what she has to say about it. Bring her in."Yamamoto-taichou said and Rukia walked in with a strong willed face.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Do you accept this spot of Fukitaichou in squad thirteen of the thirteen court guard squads?"Yamamoto shouted looking to her determined face.

"Yes I do taichou, sir."Rukia said to him and then looked to Ukitake and Ukitake looked to her and smiled.

"So tell me how did you feel going up in front of all the Taichou's like that?"Ukitake said pouring Rukia a cup of green tea as she stood in his home on his couch. "I felt so nervous and scared, I felt like he was going to eat me alive, then and there, god how could you even have been his student?"Rukia said holding herself as Ukitake handed her the cup of green tea. "Well back then was a lot different, but I got used to it. I was his favorite and Shunsui…well…"Ukitake chuckled looking away as he mentioned his best friend.

"You and Kyouraku-san must be really close."Rukia said smiling as she drank the warm sweet green tea. "We are."Ukitake answered looking to Rukia.

"Well I better a good night's sleep for tomorrow; it's going to be one heck of an exam. Nii-sama must be worried about where I am."Rukia said finishing up her tea and standing up, as well as Ukitake. "Well I'll walk you, Rukia."Ukitake said smiling as he stood at Rukia's side. "Oh okay taichou."Rukia smiled. "You can just call Jyuushiro, when you're around me."Ukitake said smiling as Rukia nodded.

"Jyuushiro."Rukia said blushing.

"So Jyuushiro-chan, must be fun to get such a cute lieutenant~"Shunsui cooed to his friend as his friend blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Shunsui, come on. Rukia and I are just like Father and Daughter…. Aren't too old for her? Wouldn't that be against Soul society law, being with someone older than you?"Ukitake said lying to himself. "No, Yama-jii fell in love with some girl who was way younger than him, so he dismissed the law. So you can do whatever you like to cute little Kuchiki-chan, you can devour her."Shunsui joked as his friend hit him in the face softly. "Don't talk like that; Rukia is to be treated gently and not just as a toy. I'm just glad she can become my lieutenant after so many years now."Jyuushiro smiled as he said it. "You like her~"Shunsui joked as his friend began to blush furiously and deny it. "What are you talking about? Like I said Father and Daughter-"Jyuushiro began to cough furiously.

"Take it easy, Jyuu."Shunsui said patting his best friend and giving him a glass of water.

"I wouldn't be coughing if you wouldn't have gotten me so worked up, Shunsui."Jyuushiro said drinking the water and taking a breath.

"Father and Daughter, Shun."Jyuushiro said flatly as he drank more water.

_I never got a chance to doing it, the moment so right for me to just...uh what am I thinking, Father and Daughter! Really? _

* * *

><p><strong>You know I'm actually starting to really like this story, it's so cool! <strong>

**Please Review!**


End file.
